Dance With Me
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: The other nations don't think Germany has enough passion to dance. He proves them wrong. Oneshot. *GerIta, mentions of Russia/America.*


**AN:** I should be working on my other fics, but this rabid plot bunny was bothering me and I HAD to get it out.

So a quick oneshot for all of you! XD

If you want a soundtrack for this, I was listening to Dance With Me by Debelah Morgan while writing this. :)

* * *

><p>The club was dim, but that was how they wanted it. The nations had opted for a more intimate atmosphere for their traditional get-together after the World Meeting, and when Spain had suggested this dance club they had pounced on the idea.<p>

The only particularly bright spot was the large dance floor in the middle of the room. The place was reasonably crowded, and so was the dance floor. The lights illuminated the couples, locked in the passionate dances of Spanish ballroom.

The dancers swayed back and forth, teasing each other with a sway of the hips or flick of the hand. The nations watched with interest.

"You know Spain, I never realized just how passionate and tantalizing your dances are," England commented as he swirled his drink in his hand.

"Si!" Spain smiled as he sipped his drink, "You need to know you partner intimately and be passionate with your movements. You can't go out there and put out only half of yourself. You must let all your passion infuse your movements!"

France laughed and said, "Ha! Well I guess Germany would have no idea what to do with himself out there, if that's the case."

Ludwig frowned and leaned forward around Feliciano. "What makes you say that?"

France smirked and brought his drink to his lips. "Mon ami, you don't have a passionate bone in your body and you're always so uptight. You would look so out of place out there!"

Ludwig put his glass down carefully. "Is that so? Do all of you honestly think I can't be passionate? That I'm truly so frigid as to be unmoved by that?" he said as he gestured to the dance floor.

There were some chuckles as everyone – with the exceptions of Feliciano and Gilbert – nodded their heads. Germany seemed a bit surprised as he leaned back in his seat.

Then Germany suddenly stood up, taking a swig of his drink and heading toward the DJ booth. "I'll be back in a minute!" he called over his shoulder.

Italy giggled as the others watching him go, surprised. "Ve, you shouldn't have said that. He hates when people question his abilities. You know that!"

"You don't think he'll actually dance, do you?" America asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Oh yes, he will. He hates when people think he lacks passion," his voice lowered as they spotted him walking back, "especially when it comes to dancing."

Ludwig stopped and surveyed the table, smirking slightly. He held his hand out toward Italy. "Dance with me, Feliciano?"

Feliciano giggled as he took the outstretched hand. "Of course, Ludwig."

Ignoring the stares of their friends, they headed to the dance floor as the last strains of the current song faded away. The DJ gave a thumbs up when he spotted Ludwig, putting on the next mix.

Strings jumped to life as they stepped onto the dance floor, taking their places across from each other. The other nations kept their eyes locked on the couple.

Italy swayed his hips, rocking them in perfect time to the beat of the music as Ludwig circled around him. Italy held out a hand, beckoning him closer as he backed away.

The beat picked up slightly as Ludwig caught up to him and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer as he rolled his hips against Feliciano's. They swayed together as more instruments came in, their movements in perfect harmony.

Italy broke away as the singer came in, dancing just out of arm's reach. Ludwig followed his movements. Side-step, one forward, two back. They came together, pulled apart, one teasing the other as the song went on. Back-to-front as their hips moved in sync, then a spin and they were face to face, moving across the dance floor.

They spun, stepped, twirled, and teased as they marked a path through the other dancers. A strong arm around Italy's waist, and a leg thrown over Ludwig's as they dipped in the middle of the floor. Snapping back up, Italy flew away from him, their joined hands the only connection before their momentum brought them back together.

France had been right; they _did_ look out of place, but only because their display so surpassed the other dancers. It was obvious that their passion for the dance came from another, more intimate source.

They continued moving around the floor. Germany passionate and possessive, Italy claiming him a little more with each movement.

They spun and separated, once again mirroring and teasing each other from a distance. For every extra sway of the hips by Italy, Germany would roll his in retaliation. Then Germany darted forward, grasping Italy's hand and yanking him back to him. Sweating and breathing heavily they came together again. They spun and twisted around each other, every point they touched heightening the experience.

The song mellowed out a little, and as it drew to a close Italy dropped to the floor in a split. Germany slowly pulled him up, both of them feeling every point of contact between them as he did. Then Germany snapped his wrist and Italy turned, wrapping his leg around his waist as Ludwig moved forward and threw them into a deep dip, almost level with the floor.

They stood in that position as the song faded out. Applause erupted from the other patrons of the club, and Germany gently righted his partner.

"Do you think they'll believe me now?" Ludwig whispered.

Feliciano's eyes sparkled mischievously as he said, "Ve, I'm not sure, Ludwig. Perhaps they need more proof?"

They glanced at the table where their friends were sitting in a stunned silence.

He smirked as he said, "Hm, I think you're right."

He swooped down and kissed Feliciano fiercely.

* * *

><p>"Mi amigo, you didn't tell us you could dance so well! And how long have you been seeing my little Italia?"<p>

Feliciano snuggled into Ludwig's side as he sipped his drink. Ludwig tightened his grip as he answered, "Technically, we've only been officially dating for about six months. But I think you all agree when I say we've been together long before that."

The others snorted and laughed as they all thought about the fact that the two had pretty much been dating since World War II.

Kiku and Elizaveta returned with everyone's refills, and China raised his glass and said, "Well, this has been an exciting night. I say a toast to two blockheads finally getting it together is in order."

The others laughed at Germany's tomato-red face as they happily took a drink.

France leaned forward and smiled suggestively as he said, "So, when are you two gonna admit that the Cold War was fifty years of sexual tension?"

America's face surpassed Germany's in color as Russia sidled closer, putting an arm around his waist. "Heh, well about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Hope you liked my little oneshot! As always, any reviews are very appreciated. :)


End file.
